


Hold On

by Annabelleleigh73



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabelleleigh73/pseuds/Annabelleleigh73
Summary: Din wants her to hold on...I stink at summaries
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta’d

Throwing himself into the captain's chair, he quickly set a course in hyperdrive, his movements quick after years of experience. Once he had engaged autopilot, he hurried to the platform where he had left her, his boots pounding and echoing in the almost silent ship.  
He had left her with instructions screamed in panic, the modular cracking as the volume overpowered it’s capacity. Instructions to hold on, to keep talking and to stay awake while he rushed to the cockpit in order to put distance between them and the ones who shot her.  
She had grinned weakly with a joke that fell heavy between them, "Normally you're telling me I talk too much, and now here you are commanding me to talk....quite a turn of events." She began coughing at the end, her breath coming in wheezes. He left her as she cheekily tried to sing some pirate drinking song and he would have laughed if each breath she took had not rattled in her throat.  
She had fallen silent the moment he had reached the cockpit and he had started yelling at her, alternating between Mando'a curses and commands for her to answer him.  
He ignored the rungs of the ladder, simply dropping down, barely waiting to gain his balance as he lurched towards the now silent woman. The child had toddled over and was attempting to place his hand on her head but Din pushed him gently back as he skidded to his knees beside her.  
"No, no, no...wake up, I told you to stay awake", he frantically tore through the loose robes she had worn on the desert planet, searching for her wound. He didn't smell burning flesh that was indicative of blaster injury even though her robes had burns from close shots. His horror mounted as he saw her side mottled purple and black, internal damage. Something he wouldn't be able to fix with his limited medical supplies on the Razor and they were leaps away from the nearest medcenter.  
"Haar'chak!", his frustrated cry echoed off the walls when he found no outward injury. An injury he could patch up, cauterize, or sew up.  
For a moment all he heard was his heavy breathing as he frantically thought about what he could do to save her. Then he heard it, whisper soft.  
"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum..."  
His heart seized and his blood ran cold at words he never thought he'd hear from a non-Mandalorian. ”No...”, the word ending in wailing whine that no one would have thought to have heard from the stoic bounty hunter.  
She drew in a wheezing breath and repeated, ""Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum...I wish I had seen your face at least once before....", her voice trailed away.  
He choked out a sob, tearing at his helmet, and she began to protest when she realized what he was doing, "You..you can't...you...your creed.", she gasped.  
He flung the helmet across the hold, it's clattering echoing throughout the ship.  
"I can show my face to my riduur....", he rasped as she framed his face with icy cold hands.  
She smiled at the title and whispered, "You are so beautiful...mesh'la verd.." He drew in a sobbing breath, a broken smile at being called beautiful. Something he wished he had told her first and often.  
Her hands fell away as her eyes slipped shut and he gathered her into his lap, screaming, "Don't go...k'oyacyí...don't leave me...gedet'ye...I still need you..." her body began to grow cold in his arms as she bled out internally.  
In his despair, he didn't notice the child had crawled to them and placed his small hands on her bruised and battered side. What he did notice was her temperature began to rise, so much so, that she had a sheen of sweat appear on her brow and looking down, he saw the child beside her, eyes closed, hands firmly pressed to her side. He dared not breath while the child continued to concentrate all its power in healing her. When no other change seemed to occur, he opened his mouth to tell the child to stop before bringing harm to himself but before he could speak, she drew in a deep, rasping gasp as if she had been underwater and the child stumbled back onto the floor. Examining her side, he noticed the discoloration was lessening by the second.  
Torn between his concern for them both, he tucked the now sleeping exhausted child in her arms before gathering them both up in his arms to carry them to the sleeping area. With the child's powers, he might be able to make it to a medcenter on the planet they were heading for. He dropped the rest of his armor haphazardly on the floor before squeezing himself in beside her, pulling her close to his chest. Mindful of her partially healed side, he whispered into her ear all the words he had held onto until he too fell asleep. He didn’t feel her hand tighten in his, holding on.


End file.
